Teach Me
by klarolineepiclove
Summary: It was Damon that drove her to it, after a run in with a would be vampire hunter. That she was-and always would be-nothing but a baby vampire that everyone had to rescue. It was Damon that drove her to go to Klaus that night and say those two words. A Klaroline drabble for livingdeadblondegirl.


**This was a birthday drabble for the dirty mistress of my heart, Miranda, a.k.a. livingdeadblondegirl. She suggested I share it with all of you, so I do hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxx**

"Teach me."

It was Damon that drove her to it, after a run in with a would-be hunter. Damon and his scathing remarks about her lack of vampirism. Her inability to actually defend herself when the time came. That she was—and always would be—nothing but a baby vampire that everyone had to rescue.

It was Damon that drove her to go to Klaus that night and say those two words.

In the darkness of the mansion, with nothing but the light from the roaring fire in the hearth to illuminate his surprised face, she'd gone to him with her plea, desperation in her voice.

"I can't be this baby vampire anymore. I can't be helpless. I need to learn."

He'd stared at her, the glass of scotch shifting slightly in his fingers as his eyes raked over her. "Why come to me?"

"Because I know you won't judge," she'd said, throwing her arms out at her sides. "Because I know you can do it, and do it right, and not let me lose myself. You can stop me and help me, because you like who I am. You don't want me to completely lose my 'light' or whatever." She leveled her gaze with his. "You won't let me lose control."

They'd stood there and stared at each other, nerves wracking her body as his intense gaze just bore into her own. She saw the wrestling of emotion that lied behind eyes—the hesitation, the temptation, every emotion she could fathom flashed in his blue orbs in the span of a second before his poker face returned, and he shrugged.

"Very well, love. As you wish."

He'd taken her to Chicago, his former hunting grounds with Stefan, away from the prying eyes in Mystic Falls. "No need to draw more attention to yourself than necessary," he'd told her, watching her from the corner of his eye as she hung up the phone with her mother. She'd told her she was off to a few spontaneous college visits, and that she would be back in a few weeks.

They'd checked into a hotel in the center of town—"TWO rooms," she'd stressed to the front manager, tossing Klaus a glare when he merely smirked and chuckled. They'd trudged their way up to the penthouse—because what else would the Original Hybrid stay in—Klaus leaving her to her own devices as he headed towards the smaller bedroom across the suite.

"Get some rest, love. We start first thing in the morning."

Xxxxx

"The trick is to be confident. If you doubt yourself and what you're about to do, odds are you'll lose focus; lose control."

Caroline nodded as she kept her gaze fixed on the busy crowd in the nightclub, elbow resting on the arm folded across her chest, her teeth nibbling on the nail of her index finger nervously. "And you'll stop me, right? You'll stop me if I look like I'm losing control?"

He could hear the underlying panic in her voice, and he leaned towards her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, the intoxicating smell of her floral shampoo assaulting his senses. "I gave you my word, Caroline."

She whirled on him, eyes flashing. "And your word means _so_ much, right?" she snapped.

She was nervous; lashing out at him to make herself feel better. It was a trait he'd become all too familiar with when it came to blonde baby vampire. He fought back a smile as he looked at her, tilting his head to the side and meeting her fiery gaze. "Have I ever given you a reason to think it's not when it comes to you, love?"

Her stern expression slipped away, a disgruntled sigh escaping her lips as she slumped back against the bar, her blue eyes returning once more to the moving crowd. She drew a breath, steeling her shoulders.

As much as she loathed to admit it, he was right. He'd always kept his word when it came to her. That was why, after all, she went to him in the first place. She knew he'd keep his promise.

She nodded. "Okay."

His lips quirked up into a lopsided smirk, and he nodded, leaning towards her again, resting his face mere centimeters from her own as he let his eyes follow the trail hers were leading. "You have to choose, Caroline," he said lowly, his eyes flickering towards the lower lip that was caught between her teeth, and trying to fight down the rush of lust that coursed through him. "You'll take away their pain. Their memories. They won't remember. They won't even know who are you when you're done."

She shook her head, sighing softly. "I hate compulsion."

"It's a necessary evil, love. One day you may come to appreciate it."

His words were a quiet drone in her ear as she watched a tall red headed woman in a short leather miniskirt across the room. Her pale skin was glowing underneath the neon lights, her hands trailing across her curvaceous body as she moved to the music, her movements staggering and sluggish from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Her mouth was open in a laugh as she twirled, her arms raising above her head, and she slammed into the young waitress trying to make her way around her.

The red head stopped, her eyes snapping open and narrowing in anger, one hand reaching out to knock the waitress in the shoulder. Her words were muffled under the pounding beat, but Caroline could practically hear the venom that was pouring from her lips. The young waitress wilted under the other woman's assault, an apology falling from her lips as she tried to brush passed.

Caroline watched her go, and watched the red head yell after her, moving to shove her again before stumbling in her heels, and she gritted her teeth, lifting her head. "I found someone."

Klaus saw the determination in her eyes; the anger in the set of her mouth, and he followed her line of sight to see the drunken woman stumbling towards the bathroom, throwing a disgruntled glare over her shoulder, and he nodded. "Show time, sweetheart."

He followed her through the crowd, the palm of his hand resting reassuringly on the base of her spine. He could feel her unease and discomfort, but could also feel the excitement radiating from her. The thrill. She'd been denying her true nature too long—he cursed the Rippah and his bloody bunny diet. She should have learned this long ago. She should have been reveling in the prime of her vampirism.

Though if Stefan had succeeded in such, he wouldn't be here now, showing her the way. Teaching her. Watching her shine.

He stood back as she waited outside the bathroom door for the woman, keeping a cautionary eye on the flood of people that came from every direction. The club they were in was known for being crowded most weekends—it was why he'd chosen it. The more people—drinking, dancing, lusting on the dance floor—the less attention they'd draw to themselves.

Turning back, he saw the bathroom door swing open, and the red head emerge, only to be stopped by Caroline. He saw the woman's green eyes flash towards her in affronted anger, before they went dull, and he heard Caroline's quiet voice speaking to her as the compulsion took hold.

"You won't scream. You won't way a word. This won't hurt…and it will be over before you know it."

The woman nodded as Klaus slowly made his way towards her, glancing over his shoulder once more before stopping just behind Caroline. Her chest was heaving as she stared the woman down, black veins protruding from beneath her eyes. He stared, mesmerized, as her eyes darkened, and her lips pulled back to reveal a perfect pair of fangs.

He reached out and brushed the woman's hair off of her shoulder, his thumb brushing against the spot where her pulse thundered beneath her skin. "Right here…Listen to her heartbeat, Caroline. When it starts to slow, stop."

Caroline shuddered out a breath. "What if I can't?" she asked in a whisper.

"You can."

"But what if I can't?" she asked, louder.

He stepped towards her, pressing his front to her back and brushing his lips against her ear. "Then I'll stop you. But you can do this, Caroline. You're strong. Just listen…for her heartbeat."

He heard her deep intake of breath, watched her lips purse as she exhaled, and then she leaned forward, bracing one hand on the compelled woman's shoulder. He watched as she hesitated for a moment, her eyes flickering up to the woman's vacant eyes, and then she breathed again, leaning forward and sinking her fangs into the white flesh.

Her moan of pleasure as the blood coursed down her throat sent a rush of heat straight to his groin. She was enthralling—the way her blonde curls cascaded down her back as she leaned closer, the way her hands wrapped around the woman's bicep and tightened on her shoulder. Her soft whimpers mixed with the red head's quiet gasps, and the sound was all too arousing for the hybrid.

He saw the woman stagger as her eyelids fluttered, and he gently touched Caroline's shoulder. An animalistic growl reverberated from her throat, and he fought the urge to chuckle as he reached for her again, keeping his promise to her in mind. "Caroline," he said sternly, sliding his hand until it rested on her hip and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She finally pulled back, gasping for breath as she lifted her head. She stood, euphoric, running a hand through her hair while Klaus leaned around her, capturing the red head's gaze. "You've had a bit too much to drink, love. Hurry on home and sleep it off. You won't remember any of this tomorrow."

The woman's pupils dilated as the compulsion once more took effect, and she stumbled off, mumbling something about hangovers and remedies as her hands slid along the wall.

Klaus watched her go before turning to Caroline, his eyes darkening as he took in her vampire features that were still apparent on her face. The black veins highlighting her eyes were receding, her reddened orbs returning to their cornflower blue hue. Her fangs retracted as her tongue darted out to lick at her lips, attempting to catch the small trail of blood that had dripped from the corner of her mouth.

He felt the sudden desire to catch it himself, to close the distance between them and lick the fine red trail until he met her lips. He wanted to devour her—to claim her as his own. He settle for cupping her cheek and wiping away the blood with the pad of his thumb. He could feel her tremble under his touch, and he smiled softly at the realization that perhaps she wasn't as unaffected by him as she liked to lead on.

Lowering his head, he stared into her eyes, noting them alight with the thrill of the hunt, and he smiled. "Well done, sweet heart."

Xxxxxxx

"Teach me."

They were in Seattle now, in the heart of the forest, squaring off against each other under the moonlight.

"_I need to be able to defend myself. Strength and speed is one thing, but actually knowing what to do with them both is another, and not one I'm good at. So show me what a thousand years of war and violence has taught you."_

He would never harm her in actuality. He loathed the idea of even throwing a punch in her direction, but she made a strong argument. He couldn't always be there—though if she allowed it, he would be—and he knew that even though she could hold her own, there was a difference when it came to fighting for her life by herself than just biding time until the cavalry came.

So here he stood, watching the young blonde with a predatory gaze as they slowly circled each other. He admired her slender form in the dim lighting—the agile way she moved on the balls of her feet, the slight curve of her spine as she shifted to follow his movements, her blue eyes fixed on his.

They moved as one along the grassy terrain, Klaus barking out orders to her as he dodged and feigned her attacks—"keep your eyes open. Straighten as you lunge. Don't hesitate, Caroline, I assure you your opponent won't."

She would growl at him under her breath with every order, and it would spur her on until she was throwing her vampire weight behind her jabs. He actually flinched when she managed a punch to his ribs, and he stumbled back a step when her knee connected with his stomach.

He rushed her, knocking her back, and they both collided to the ground with a muted thump. He held her down with an elbow against her collarbone, and she thrashed underneath him, kicking her feet and attempting to throw him off of her.

It only took a moment for him to realize just how much of an uncompromising position he'd landed them in. He could feel every curve and crevice of her body as she moved beneath him. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she arched her back, her hips bucked up into his as her legs tried to kick themselves free. Her hands were pinned against his stomach, her slender fingers digging into the material of his shirt as they clutched for some kind of tether.

Soon her movements slowed, and their eyes locked, realization flooding her blue orbs as they gazed up at him. Their chests heaved as they stared at each other, and Klaus sighed softly when her hands flattened against him, dancing up his chest slowly. Her legs fell to the sides of his hips, and he could feel himself grow hard when her back arched the slightest bit, pressing her closer.

Then her eyes flashed, and she was pushing him away, their moment broken. He blinked down at her, lifting his arm and bracing himself with his hands on the ground.

She nodded, sighing, and blinked. "Show me again."

Xxxxxxx

"Teach me."

They had become his favorite words over the last few months. Every time spoken with a new fervor and determination.

The day she'd come from her bedroom in the middle of the night to see him sketching on the balcony, her eyes watching the way his fingers captured the beauty of the Manhattan landscape.

When he'd been playing an imaginary game of chess on their crossing through Baltimore, his mind rehashing his numerous games with Elijah in preparation for their next round.

When he'd been strumming absentmindedly at the grand piano in Washington D.C., the sweet melody of a long forgotten tune drifting throughout their suite and filling her with such a carefree and light feeling.

Every day he longed to hear those two words from her. They offered him a chance to give her what she wanted—to show her what the world had to offer outside of her dull dishwater town. They let him show her what she could truly be, no matter how small a way it could be.

They offered him hope that perhaps things were changing.

Xxxxxx

"Teach me."

This time the words were whispered as she stood before him, the night breeze drifting in from the open terrace windows sending a slight shiver across his skin. Though the blonde baby vampire pressing herself so invitingly against could also the cause, he reasoned.

Caroline's blue eyes were gazing up at him from under hooded lashes, pure adoration and wanting reflecting back at him as she stared. Her bare feet were planted in between his legs on the floor, and her hands were pressing lightly against his stomach, clenching the fabric of his gray Henley as they traced nonsensical patterns.

He could hear his harsh breathing in his ear as he gazed down at her heatedly, months of fantasies and blissful dreams screaming to the surface of his mind. How long had he been imagining this? Having her come to him willingly, with just as much passion for him as he carried for her? How long had he planned to wait for this moment to pass?

And now that it was here, he was too afraid to even react, worried it would be nothing but another dream.

But then her arms were trailing up his shoulders, her body pressing against his as she raised herself onto her tiptoes, breath fanning his face as she searched his gaze.

"Teach me," she whispered with a slight nod of her head, leaning forward until her lips barely brushed against his.

The moment their lips met, he lost all restraint and his acting of his own accord, wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing her body to his. He moaned against her mouth as his tongue slipped between her parted lips, intertwining with hers and stealing her breath.

Her hands clutched at him, gripping his shoulders before tangling into the curls on his head, and then drifting to his shoulders again, pulling him impossibly close.

Tearing her lips away to gasp for breath, she sighed when his lips attacked the column of her neck, alternating between soft kisses and nibbles of his blunt teeth. She barely had a second to react before she felt herself being rushed backwards, the cold marble of the wall pressing into her back and his hard lean body pressing into her front.

Whispering his name, she pulled his head up to hers once more and recaptured his lips, whimpering as his hands began to roam over her form. Her undead heart thundered in her ears when his fingers traced the curve of her breast through her thin tank top, and she bit her tongue in an attempt to hold back her moan when his fingers skimmed the hem of her sundress.

His lips curved into a smile against her own as his fingers gripped the cotton material, bunching it up as he pulled it up inch by agonizing inch. Goosebumps followed the trail his fingers left as they grazed against her thighs, her stomach, her chest, until the dress was off and over her head, leaving her in nothing but a skimpy pair of panties and a black and white bra.

Klaus ducked his head, licking a trail from her collarbone to the path between her breasts, delighting in the gasp that slipped from the siren beneath him. Even as he tasted the sweetness of his skin, his fingers were moving beneath the silk panties she wore, brushing against her core and making her buck her hips against him.

She clutched as his shoulders when he circled her opening, his thumb teasing her throbbing clit, and she could swear the air in the room got sucked away. Her legs trembled, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, and she bit her lip to stifle her cry when he suddenly thrust two fingers inside of her, curving them upwards and pressing into her sweet spot.

His lips trailed up her neck as his fingers began a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her, drawing a soft cry from her lips with every movement.

He wanted to feel her come undone around him. Wanted to hear her cries of ecstasy as he brought her to peak after peak. He wanted her to remember no other word than his name, to ruin her for every man that would ever dare attempt to come after him.

His teeth nibbled at her earlobe as he quickened his pace, his hand pressing closer against her, fingers thrusting and thumb teasing her bundle of nerves until she cried out against him, her walls clenching around him.

He continued to work her through her waves of bliss, slowing his pace as he pulled back to see her expression, mystified at the pure joy he saw written there. Her eyes fluttered open as he withdrew his fingers, reaching up and cupping the back of her neck, yanking her to him once more and capturing her lips.

Caroline moaned, her hands pulling frantically at the hem of his shirt, forcing it up his body, and he pulled away long enough to discard it over his shoulder before returning to her divine lips. Her palms braced against his chest and he found himself propelled backwards, toppling over the back of the sofa across the room.

She was on him in a blur, pushing him back into the cushions when he attempted to rise, her nails raking down his chest as she smiled seductively down at him, the dark veins under her eyes rising forth in her rush of arousal.

He could feel his own face change, his eyes taking on their golden hue as he pulled her down to him once more, tongue dueling with her own. The metallic clank of his belt buckle sounded throughout the room, and his jeans were quickly ripped from his legs, discarded across the way without a second thought.

He stared up at her as she shifted, their eyes meeting for a long moment before she lifted herself up, sliding the fabric of her underwear to the side and sinking quickly down onto this throbbing length.

He moaned through gritted teeth, his fingers clutching desperately at her hips as she adjusted to him, her head tossed back as she gasped. Her back arched, blonde curls swaying behind her, and he thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight than the goddess writhing above him.

Her hands planted themselves against his chest as she began to move, her teeth catching her lower lip as she looked at him once more, eyes widening with every inch of him she took in. She rotated her hips, pulling him in deeper as she bounced along his length.

He kept his eyes transfixed on her, never ceasing, never wanting to miss a single flash of emotion across her face. Never wanting to miss the way her lips curved into a perfect O as she leaned forward and took him in deeper, or the way her breasts bounced in their satin confines with every lift of her hips.

The wolf in him howled for him to take control, to show his dominance, but there was something so intimate about the way she was leading their foray. There was something seductive; arousing, about being at her mercy. Feeling her heels digging into his thighs as she sped up her pace, her skin slapping against his as her cries became more boisterous.

He met her thrust for thrust, until his hands were digging into her hips and his heels were braced into the cushions, driving his cock up into her at a furious pace. Her tight heat was swallowing him whole, dragging his release from his at a rapid pace, and he fought to bring her to bliss first, wanting to watch her face as came around him.

He watched her throw her head back, watched the fangs drop inside her mouth, and he suddenly pulled himself into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around his waist and continuing his thrusts, swallowing her gasp with a kiss before pulling away and baring his neck. He never looked away from her, watching her eyes darken and her lips pull back. And then he was moaning when her fangs dug into this neck, the pressure between his legs building as he reacted with a sharp thrust into her.

She murmured against his skin, her hands wrapping around his sweat soaked back. His release was close, his movements sporadic and quick, and he snarled as he reared back before sinking his fangs into her neck, feeling her cry out against him as she came around him, walls clenching and pulling him into his own release.

They rode out their orgasms in blissful silence, nothing the sounds of their bodies moving as one and their quiet moans as they fed from on another filling the room.

Klaus pulled back first, the euphoric taste of her blood causing him to sigh against her, his tongue darting out to catch the last few falling drops as the puncture wounds closed before his eyes. He let out a relieved sigh, knowing how fatal his bite could be to her, and he closed his eyes as he relished in the feel of her feeding from him.

She pulled away far too soon, pressing a gentle kiss to the already healing wound on his shoulder, and her fingers traced against his back gently.

The couch creaked beneath them, his body shifting them both until they lied flat, and they finally pulled away from each other, raising their heads with heaving chests and fevered gazes. He reached up, swiping at a sweat soaked strand of hair, tucking it gently behind her ear as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Their blood mingled together as their tongues swirled, and he heard her moan contently, her hands trailing along the sides of his neck as she kissed him adoringly.

He smirked, his hands dancing along her spine. "My best pupil yet," he teased, grinning when she rolled her eyes and scoffed before kissing him again.

Two words was all it took to bring the Original Hybrid to his knees. Two words.

Teach me.

And teach her, he did.


End file.
